


The Bond

by midnighteclipse



Series: Becoming Inhuman [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Morality, Empath, F/M, Inhuman, Not Romance, Reader-Insert, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You become a part of something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this series will just be written as AoS progresses

_ “Let’s find out, shall we?” _

 

You gasped as skin began to peel off his hands and swirled between the two of you like sand in the wind. Your head jerked backward as it slithered towards you, only to be held in place by the wall at your back and the man pinning you against it.

 

You nearly gagged as the substance filled your airways, invading your senses and drowning you. You could feel him, you could feel  _ it _ fusing with your mind. It forced itself amongst your thoughts and anchored into your subconscious.

 

You exhaled shakily, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

 

_ Satisfaction. _

 

Ward, no Hive, eased off your form, taking a step back to allow you enough space to compose yourself. “Anything?”

 

“I… I think- but I can’t exactly be sure,” you fumbled with your words, still trying to assimilate to the new bond between you and the other Inhumans. “I’d have to run some tests.”

 

Hive nodded, understanding instantly what you meant to say. “I’ll have Giyera fetch some soldiers for you to run your tests.”

 

As if on cue, Giyera emerged back into the room awaiting orders.

 

“Until then, he will take you to your quarters.”

 

You nodded and followed Giyera out into the hallway. He walked in long strides ahead of you, forcing you to quicken your pace in order to keep up with him. Your eyes flickered over to him as the two of you turned a corner.

 

“It is nice, yes?” He spoke, though keeping his gaze locked ahead. “The bond, we are a part of something greater now. A cause bigger than what we are, for the sake of Inhuman kind.”

 

The corners of your lips tilted up slightly as you nodded. “Yeah, it feels… it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s beautiful and complex and so, so… I finally feel at peace, like I’ve finally discovered where I belong.”

 

Giyera nodded in understanding, one corner of his mouth lifting a fraction. “Yes. The bond is very fulfilling and with you soon to discover your abilities, you will experience a much greater role in his plans.”

  
You smiled brightly. “I look forward to being a part of all of this.”


End file.
